Ozzie Velvet
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: What if Velvet was hiding something behind that sweet and innocent temperament? written for Australia Day
1. Boofhead

Velvet Scarlatina was always the butt of Cardin Winchester's jokes because for the simple fact that she was a Faunus. A meek and quiet rabbit Faunus, but unknown to most this was an act that she put on so she would be able to hide something very important about. She usually kept her cool and collected while putting on the shy persona, until today where Cardin was pushing her limits by dumping a plate of spaghetti bolognaise onto her head. Of course Teams RWBY and JNPR saw this and was about ready to get into action when Velvet stopped them by holding up her hand once she got rid of the spaghetti from her hair while smiling sweetly.

"Hey Cardin, can you do something for me?" Velvet asked sweetly

"And what would that be?" Cardin chortled

"Come closer" Velvet whispered in a almost out of character way

"What was that?" Cardin asked

"Come closer" she whispered again

"Still can't hear you" Cardin said leaning in with a smirk as he knew what was going to happen or not.

"PISS OFF YOU BLOODY BOOFHEAD!" she shouted making Cardin deaf. You see this was the reason why Velvet acted shy

"Oh shit Velvet's not from Vacuo like she said, she's from Australis!" Yang whimpered.

"Australis?" Weiss asked not knowing what that meant

"Remnant's southern island cotenant. Know for their laid back natures and wild tempers when flared" Blake gulped as she saw that Velvet now had Cardin in a headlock

"I have had a gutful of you and your Drongo mates harassing me and the others, you hear me you damn shonky human being! I swear you are about as useful as an ashtray on a motorbike! And if I find out you've been insulting others well I'll make you run around the academy Starkers, you get me ya crook?" Velvet asked with a heavy aussie accent

"YEs ma'am?" Cardin asked before Velvet let make making the Bully Knight run off.

"Oh while you're at it why don't you point Percy to the porcelain before you piss you dacks" Velvet shouted out before sitting down like nothing happened before thinking out "Now that's done, I think I'll chuck a sickie this arvo and have a stubbie" she smiled before looking at her friends.

"G'Day mates" she smiled before reaching into her belt pouch and pulled out a Vegemite Sandwich and a Lamington.

"This day is sure Beaut" she sighed before taking a bite of her sandwich

* * *

A/N okay so this was written for Australia Day and those in other countries who are Australian, now you must be asking why Australian for Velvet and not the presumed British? Well this is because the voice actress for Velvet Caiti Ward is originally from Australia and started the Roo Teeth site which is basically the Australian Fan Club from Rooster Teeth and so I know she may not see this but at least its on the net


	2. you little beautie

It was another boring day at Beacon Academy and the rabbit Faunus Velvet was feeling it more than ever. She picked up whatever magazine her all female team Velocity had around at the time, and since they were out of the room Velvet slipped back into her Australis personality. While glancing through the magazine in her hands, filled with beauty and dating tips that made the Faunus giggle out loud

"So for me to get a boyfriend I have to wear fifteen different types of makeup, bugger all clothing and fancy knickers right? Man these sheilas are a bit nuts if you ask me" she chortled before discarding the mag and picking up another and reading then tips in that

"So basically accord to this Blokes like either a ditzy blonde or a bushfire blonde huh?" she asked looking over to a mirror before smirking

"Velvet that is a Bonza idea" she said getting up and walking over to her cupboard and pulled something out before chuckling

"Perfect"

Cardin was still wary of the Rabbit Faunus after she basically kicked his ass with only her words. He was still scowling after she told him to piss off before he pissed himself. He was now looking for a way to get even with her, when he was distracted as a young woman walked by, she wore a strapless magenta dress with black and pink fishnet stockings and high heels, she had her hair in a light curl

"Well hello, you must be from heaven because you are an angel" Cardin flirted with

"OH I am?" the girl said in a shy manner blushing

"Yeah, you are so how about we go and get some dinner" Cardin said stroking the girl's shoulder

"OF course you can, a nice candle lit dinner and a stroll around the campus?" teh girl asked looking up smiling

"Yeah I would like that" Cardin smiled

"I bet you would you boofhead!"  
"VELVET" Cardin shouted wide eyed

"Geez Drongo took you bloody long enough!" Velvet chuckled

"But you look, look"  
"different, that was aiming for you boofhead" Velvet said smilingg as she walked off before stopping

"You may be a boofhead, but you are capable of being a softy" Velvet said kissing Cardin's cheek.

"Really?" Cardin asked

"Fair dinkum" Velvet winked as she was walking off

"Struth" Cardin said standing there shocked


End file.
